Only A Farm Boy
by Dellypenguin
Summary: Rose Smiled "I have seen you as a knight and a knight you will be.Fighting dragons,ogres even yes wizards and i will join you on your conquest as well as two other who also look alike as you and i do i have foretold this." T for language and gore later on.
1. Chapter 1

In a small village a boy was pulling some sacks of grain to the chicken houses his bleach blonde hair was unusal in his village his freckled skin and white complexion perplexed many but they still loved him. He was breaking a sweat frowning and concentrating when his older brother put his hand on his shoulder. Looking up and shading his red eyes he turned to look at his brother.

"What is it?"He asked looking at him now.

"Dave you must take this to the king. You have come of age to deliver offerings. We will get you a change of clothes and you will be offering turnips." His brother concluded and turned to walk toward the house. He went after him his long arms and legs working. When he entered the house his brother already had the outfit ready. He stared at if feeling foolish already. "Do i have to wear that?" He asked. "Of course." His brother answered him.

Dressed and ready to go slightly red he waved bye to the villagers as he rode to the castle, it was a two day trip but he was sure he could make he rode along he noticed a girl with the same bleach hair as his he slowed his horse looked up at him

"Your cape looks rather snug" she concluded a little smirk on her lips "might i ask to join you on your way to the kingdom? I could be of assisstence" she inquired staring at him intensly.

"Sure." he said reaching for his hood and yanking it back, he knew it was foolish he had a feeling his brother had made it that way on she was climbing to sit next to him she gasped at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her."My hair isnt that suprising is it?" He questioned

"A Knight you will become a knight!" She said staring at him. He stared back "No wonder you were on the side of the road alone, i would never be a knight."

She smiled "I have seen you as a knight and a knight you will dragons,ogres even yes wizards and i will join you on your conquest as well as two other who also look alike as you and i do i have foretold this."

He pulled his hood back up it was good against the sun. He looked up the path and told her "Listen girl.." "Rose." She interupted "Listen rose and listen good i am just a farm boy that can barely pick up grain for chickens,i have no muscle and i am not going to fight dragons or ogres or wizards, i will deliver these turnips and you and i will turn and go back home and barely lift more grain i will always be just a farm boy." He finished

"Dave my predictions are almost always right."She replied.

He smiled faintly "Knowing my name does'nt prove anything."

**So,so so guys?Huh?:D I love these types of stories might as well write my own right?I should be working on my other story but i could'nt help but start on this one. Ahh the pairings are DaveXJade and JohnXRose hehehe :Y might throw some trolls in here. **_**Please two reviews so i may continue this if not i will leave it up but not finish**_**.Thank you!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

The sky faded from its usual brightness as darkness descended. "Lets stop here for the night." dave told rose she nodded and they pitched his tent and built a fire. It was a peaceful quietness and they both sat by the fire when rose's stomache rumbled. Dave smiled and pulled out a little pot "Hungry?" she nodded and he set up some beans to cook.

"So why were you standing on the side of the road?" Dave asked stirring the beans.

"I had a feeling I should and when I saw you I knew I was right." He passed her some beans as they were chewing they heard some both froze in their seats.

_Craack! _

Dave jumped up and faced where the noise had come from. There was only blackness and the faint glow from the fire. He heard a small gasp come from rose. When he felt his hair rustle feeling a little faint he looked to his right. He saw two glowing eyes and and a snout and heard a low growl. Gulping he stood really still. When had it gotten so near, werent wolves afraid of the fire? He just stared at it. It stared back. Then it opened its mouth his whole body went stiff as he heard some words come from it..

"Knight do not fear me, I have come only to warn you of the ogres coming down this path."

Dave stared his mouth agape "Why would you help me?" He asked aloud.

"There are many willing to help you on your quest, young one you are known among the animals of what you will become and what you will do. In the near future you will help a member of my family, otherwise i would have eaten you. I have come to do what must be done goodbye." the wolf dissapeared as quickly as he had come.

Dave turned shaking a little he told rose "I guess we must get going. "

She nodded looking paler than ever. As they rode dave frowned "Everyone calls me knight but how would i be one if i cannot even look at a wolf without shaking?"

Frowning she told him "I am not sure of how but I know it is too come" they both sat quietly.

"You want those beans?" He asked rose giggled and he laughed soon they were laughing pretty hard at this. Out of breathe they noticed some shadows up ahead. "Those are some huge people." Dave said looking briefly at rose.

"Yes, they are quite big the wolf never told us which direction they were in did he?" they both looked at each other worried. " Well I told you I could be of assistence. " She pulled a small purple wand from her waistband. "Do yo mind?" She asked as dave gaped at her. He turned his head quickly "Sorry." She giggled. "Silly, now wait a moment a small spell." They both waited quietly as she whispered some words a rainbow bubble appeared around them and then turned clear. "Now i need you to stay quiet do not make any noises or sudden movements otherwise they will see you." Dave nodded as the shadows took form. They were 8 feet tall with green putred skin and yellow eyes, some snorted as dave and rose got closer. Going as quietly as possible they looked for an opening through the ogres.

Working a trail around them they were close to getting past when one of daves horses whinnied loudly and a huge pop was heard.

Everyone stood still for a moment staring at one another before one of the ogres let out a war cry.

**Okayyy so no romance :| i was thinking how would romance be possible in the second chapter if you have'nt even met all of the characters? So i guess its going to be later sorry if anyone was hoping for anything im going to erase that in the description. **


	3. Chapter 3

Yelling incantations quickly rose jumped up while dave just screamed after all he was just a farm boy. Yelling he ran to the back of the carriage looking for any type of weapon. He could hear rose battling the ogres outside. He dashed out with a samurai sword his brother packed confused about this even being there he thought he could hear his brother " Sugoi." is a word he heard not caring he yelled running to join the battle randomly swinging and hitting ogres. He looked quickly for rose she was on top of one of the ogres with her wands inside of it she was having trouble holding on. He ran over and stabbed its legs it was tiring they felt like tree trunks the ogre yelped and fell knocking the other ogres down. It was a little bit funny to see since they fell down like dominoes. One of the ogres got up angrily and left the others followed not feeling up to fighting.

Sweaty and bloody rose and dave looked at each other. They smiled at each other and walked back to the carriage.

"Nice sword" rose said.

Dave laughed "My brother put it here, im not sure why but it came in handy."

They both decided they should sleep rose put the bubble up around them and they slept.

_A black haired boy and girl were running through the woods, panting the girl cried " Brother I am not sure i can make it!" You must how else will we get our father back?" She nodded red faced but ran after him. They could hear yelling and crashing behind them. The sound of dogs howling went into the cold night air._

Dave woke up first to see rose on top of him he grunted and moved her off he laughed slightly at her face which was always so serious open and silly looking. He decided to get into some mischief and found some mud. He made really thin lines on her eyebrows so her face was exaggeratedly mad. He laughed a little more his hand over his mouth so he wouldnt wake her when he heard some crashing noises and looked back in the woods to see a pair of kids running. He could tell they were related from the hair and buck teeth. The girl only glanced at him her face red from the running. His face turned a little red she was really cute. They were gone as fast as they had come he was a little bit dazed when he saw a bunch of men with dogs come running behind them. One of them saw him and stopped " Have you seen two children with black hair and buck teeth pass by?" Dave frowned " Perhaps, but why is it you are chasing them?" "You have not heard of the egbert twins? The girl is a witch and the boy is a theif! They went to our village the other day and caused most of our houses to burn down clearly the theif and stole many of the girls hearts the witch must feed on them to keep herself young!" Dave frowned and replied "I saw them go that way." He pointed in the direction they had went. "Thanks your help has saved countless lifes the man yelled for everyone to run in that direction.

Dave sighed and turned back to see rose sitting up. She looked really angry but said calmly "Why did you tell them which way the egbert twins had gone?" He laughed a little but said " I dont owe the egbert twins nothing." She frowned at this increasing her mud glare. "They could have been the people who would join us on our journey."

"Journey smourney lets get going i have no time for this chit-chat." Dave shrugged and they went on their way.

_" Brother do you think were safe? she sighed as her breathe slowed and they hid in the alley._

_"Of course, i am a theif i know where to hide trust your younger brother," he smiled his buck toothed grin adorable._

_"A theif of hearts that is. " he smiled thinking he was clever._

_She put her hand to her face "Sheesh you need to stop flirting with every girl you come in contact with."_

_" I cant help how charmingly adorable i am, you my dear sister need to learn how to cook setting that house on fire was fun and all but you didnt need to catch the others ablaze also."_

_"You know i cant control my powers when i sneeze it was an accident!" _

_They both started laughing at this when she stopped "Dear brother did you see that fair haired boy in the carriage?" _

_"No i was too busy looking at the girl with mud on her face is that the new fashion these days jade? Would you like some mud? She laughed_

_"Oh Brother."_

**I always feel like i wrote more than this then i see its shorter than i thought i made them twins yessssh, Guys guyyyys Rose still has mud on her face, they need to find a lake first or a pair of egbert glasses for her to realize course it could just flake or be rubbed off but wheres the fun in that.**

**Will they meet the egbert twins?Will the men with dogs catch them?Will dave find out how not to be a sissy with his sword?Find Out in the next chapter!**


End file.
